<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Risks by SmallTownWriter12342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736999">Beautiful Risks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342'>SmallTownWriter12342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And they were besties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mind Blind - Jo O'Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and they were besties, new changes and such</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out small, but it all had grown over time, and now, it had finally all come together- the most beautiful risk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salome "Sally" Alavidze/Button</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And they were besties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Risks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever write about anything different then the fragileness of going from friends to something more? Perhaps. Just not today :D<br/>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realizing that she had feelings for her childhood best friend managed to change everything, and nothing all at once.</p>
<p>                Andrew did not change, not that she ever wanted him to. His baby blue eyes (were they always so gorgeous, or did she just never notice before?), a gentle smile that she was finding sent shivers up her spine, especially when it was directed towards her, and an arsenal of stupid jokes that could only belong to Nick Wiseman’s brother, stubbornly the same.</p>
<p>                But everything seemed <em>different </em>now. Every moment they spent together, had a new charge to it. As if the world knew what was there, and was waiting for one of them to say something. That “just friends” did not look into each other’s eyes for this long. Friends did not let their hands linger on the other for as long as Sally was finding that her hands did.</p>
<p>                If something was said, however? It could tear apart their friendship forever, and would that even be a safe risk to take? Could she take her heart being shattered like that, to lose one of the most important people in her life?</p>
<p>                There were moments though, glimpses of what could be. A future, and not one that she saw from her precognition.</p>
<p>                One such time still rang clearly in her mind, never failing to make her smile.</p>
<p>                Which could be considered ironic, since it had started in unmitigated disaster (though maybe she was being a little dramatic)</p>
<p>                It was the middle of the summer in Chicago, which, from the gusts of wind brought from the gulf, made it extremely humid, which for her curly hair, only meant the worse.</p>
<p>                And this year it was somehow worse, her fair falling in an untamable frizzy mess around her face, and no matter how many bobby pins that she put in her bun, nothing was helping it stay up at all.</p>
<p>                To which she was starting to get desperate, since her and Andrew were supposed to go out to the park in an effort to get out of the house (to which they had spent a majority of the summer), and the added bonus was that he owed her ice cream (from losing a bet earlier in the week)</p>
<p>                All that she could do was stand in front of the hallway mirror of Nick’s house as another lock of her bounced back in her eyes, about to give up completely.</p>
<p>                “Need any help?”</p>
<p>                It was not until that Sally noticed that he was standing there, looking at her with slightest bit of concern.</p>
<p>                “I’m afraid there is nothing that you can do”, she sighed dejectedly, “Not unless you have the power to change the weather”</p>
<p>                He gave a light chuckle at that as he moved to go stand next to her, his hand reaching out to brush that stubborn lock out her face before drawing it back, and she was surprised at how much she was disappointed that he drew away, “I could try to braid it, maybe?”</p>
<p>                Though she tried to hide a snort, it proved to be unsuccessful. Her hair barely held one when the weather was actually cooperative, and it seemed unlikely that it would be any different now.</p>
<p>                But he was trying to help, and at this point, what did she have to lose?</p>
<p>                “Do you know how?”, she then asked. He had always had kept his hair relatively short, and he knew that he hated the feeling of his hair against his face, always styling it back even when it could touch it.</p>
<p>                Andrew gave her a shy smile, “I do. I believe you were in the one who taught me”</p>
<p>                <em>Of course.</em></p>
<p>                It was not until then that she remembered that had indeed done so, way back in elementary school, when she had asked him for help with her hair, to which had earnestly agreed to.</p>
<p>                And so, she handed him the hair tie that was normally wrapped around her wrist with a grin, “Well, give it a try Andy-Drew”</p>
<p>                He flushed slightly at the nickname, and after he realized that he would have to bend down slightly (being over a foot taller than her made that so), he started to move his fingers through her hair, careful not to accidently tug, and Sally could feel herself start to relax into it, and she closed her eyes, almost lost in the peace of it.</p>
<p>                “Done”, he suddenly exclaimed, bringing her back to the here and now, to see him beaming at her, and she almost got lost into it before wiling herself to turn back and look at her hair.</p>
<p>                <em>Well, he sure has.</em></p>
<p>While not perfect, it was improvement from having it fall back into her face, and all that she could do was give him a tight hug, words failing her in this moment.</p>
<p>                “Sorry, it’s messy”, he said in-between a laugh, “Had some trouble getting it to tie at the end”</p>
<p>                She looked back up in his eyes, to find worry as to how she would react.</p>
<p>                “You are undoubtfully my hero today”, she reassured him, to which it successfully made the back of his neck turn red, “I cannot thank you enough”</p>
<p>                “It’s no problem really”, he nearly blurted out, his Adam’s apple seeming to bob as he tried to regain his composure, to which a brighter smile crossed his face.</p>
<p>                Sally gave him a winning grin in return, “Well, daylight’s wanning. And you still owe me ice cream!”</p>
<p>                With not thinking twice about it, feeling as though she was on top of the world, she grabbed his hand, feeling it twitch in response before slowly taking it in return, and letting her led him out the front door.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>                It was a strange thing for her to be thinking about now, that single moment.</p>
<p>                But maybe, it had just been a sign for all the brightest to come in the future.</p>
<p>                <em>And the risk that has finally been taken.</em></p>
<p>Sally felt a grin grow across her face at Andrew’s words from earlier, playing on repeat in her mind, but that hardly felt like a bad thing.</p>
<p>                <em>“For being you”</em></p>
<p>                She gazed him now, having fallen asleep during the last of the movie, his head leaning against the back of the couch, and she tried to avoid moving as much as she could, careful not to wake him.</p>
<p>                Though, it looked like he was absolutely out, everything that had happened the past week having tired him out completely.</p>
<p>                Even still, while she leaned against him, it made her realize that she wanted more moments like this, even with the fear that this new thing between them could break, devastating the both of them.</p>
<p>                But she was not going to let doubts ruin how her spirits felt like they were soaring, and when she saw her plum lipstick on coffee table, it gave her an idea.</p>
<p>                Using her lipstick, she gently planted a lipstick mark of a kiss on his temple, to which she found only made her want to do it again, so she continued, starting to dot his cheeks, forehead, and even parts of his neck with the marks.</p>
<p>                “For being you”, she whispered aloud, repeating his own words against his skin</p>
<p>                <em>For being one the kindest-good hearted people I know.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                You never let anything stop you, not matter how hard it gets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Thank you for always sticking by my side, even when I know it can be difficult at times.</em>
</p>
<p>                Sally then settled back into leaning against the crook of his shoulder, with a grin forming at the thought of him seeing what she had done.</p>
<p>                <em>Let’s take this risk.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                You and me, Beanstalk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                I’m ready.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>